Watersports
by PurplePikachuu
Summary: Haru is curious to what exactly the act of "watersports" involves(after all if it involves water, it has to be good!). Antics ensue. HUGE omorashi/watersports warning, if you don't know what that is, PLEASE look it up before reading. Also yaoi, smut, if you don't like don't read, blah blah blah.


"Come on Makoto, you tell him."

"W-what? Why does it have to be me? You could probably explain it better than I could anyway Nagisa."

"Oh come on, I dare ya."

Haru didn't understand what the big deal was. All he asked was what exactly watersports were, and where he could try them out. Surely it just involved something like water skiing or fishing, so why were Makoto and Rei blushing so much, and Nagisa laughing so hard?

"L-listen Haru, I think it'd be better for you to look something like that up on your own time, ok?" Makoto tried his best not to sound as embarrassed as he felt. Truth be told, Makoto had thought a few times about what it would be like to engage in a little, shall we say, "golden showering", but stuff like that isn't exactly the most hygienic of practices, nor the most publicly acceptable. What worried him more than anything was the fear that Haru might go crazy upon learning about this sexual practice involving probably the closest thing to water held within the human body, and ask him to try it out with him. Makoto loved his boyfriend and everything, but letting him pee on him or vise versa? That was a bit too extreme for his tastes.

"Ugh, fine, if you won't tell him, I will." Nagisa said, proceeding to lean over and whisper the saucy definition to Haru, much to Makoto's disagreement.

The brunette had never seen Haru's eyes go so wide.

After a brief awkward pause followed by hysterical laughter from Nagisa, that night's get together at Haru's place went along as normal. Haru did seem a little quiet and spaced out, but that wasn't exactly out of the norm for the raven haired boy in the first place.

Hours later, it was getting beyond late, and Nagisa and Rei took their leave, leaving behind Makoto, who had already planned to spend the night. Thus began the nightly ritual of Haru taking a bath for much too long, leaving Makoto with a cold bathtub, and finally the couple retiring to bed. Makoto followed his usual routine of climbing into the warm covers, wrapping his arms lightly around Haru, and nodding off to sleep with with him in his embrace.

* * *

Makoto later awoke to a full bladder, and an extreme need to go, fast. Quickly getting up and beginning to fumble around for the door out of the bedroom, he was suddenly startled by a hand grabbing him by the shoulder. He almost panicked before realizing it was just Haru.

"You need something Haru? I was just going to the bathroom." Makoto asked, rather hurriedly as he didn't exactly have time to be standing around.

Haru offered no response as he instead rather forcibly began shoving Makoto back over to the bed and pinning him down to the sheets, a lustful look in his eyes as he stared down from above him.

"H-haru, please, we can do that stuff as soon as I get back ok? I really need to-" Makoto was cut off my Haru kissing him forcibly, and rather sloppily, like a wild animal lacking control. Haru moved his tongue wildly about in Makoto's mouth, taking breaks only when he could no longer get enough air. Makoto racked his brain for explanations for why the normally otherwise sexually-shy Haru was taking such initiative, and at a time like this of all times? Then it hit him.

Before he could venture to stop Haru's attempt at trying out his newly found fetish, it was already too late. The sapphire eyed male was already beginning to grind his hips wildly against Makoto's groin, eliciting excessive whimpers from the emerald eyed male below him. Makoto could feel how unbelievably hard Haru already was, the heat radiating from his body a key indicator to Haru's excitement.

Beginning to feel the blood rush down to his hips, Makoto felt utterly helpless and dazed as Haru continued relentlessly and desperately grinding against him, both trying to simultaneously get Makoto to lose control over his fluids and also find enough friction to satisfy the bulge somehow still growing larger in his boxers.

Makoto's face twisted and contorted in total desperation as his tried with every fiber of his being to hold it in. The pressure building up in his bladder was so intense that there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't last over a minute more of this. The stimulation of Haru's rubbing and the pressure of a full tank was driving him quickly over the edge, his brain being racked senseless from it all happening at once. He could feel that his own cock was already outrageously hard, making it that much harder to concentrate on holding it in.

Meanwhile, Haru couldn't believe how much Makoto was turning him on. He had never seen the boy so desperate before in his life, and it might have made him feel guilty were it not for the thought of how much water was being held inside Makoto. He was trying his best to keep himself from going over the edge himself while thrusting desperately against Makoto to drive him over the edge of release. The very thought of the wetness drove him wild.

The room was filled with the sound of their panting, the bed frame creaking madly with Haru's incessant thrusting, and the moans elicited from both sides. While rolling his hips like a mad man, Haru simultaneously ran his tongue up and down Makoto's chest and neck, pulling even more pleasured moans from his mouth. The room almost felt like a sauna as their body heat and sweat continued to rise with the intensity of the situation.

Finally Makoto lost all will and control to fight it any longer, his useless struggle coming to an end. The feeling of release, or should he say releases, was the most insane he had ever experienced. Haru watched in wonder as the warm fluid trickled down Makoto's thigh in a seemingly never ending stream, his boxers and sheets below him now drenched in piss. It didn't take anything else to send Haru to his own breaking point, coming with a shiver that racked his entire body, sending him to collapse in an exhausted pile atop the now soaking wet Makoto.

There was nothing but the sound of their exasperated breaths filling the room for several minutes as the couple recovered for the extreme experience. Finally, Haru broke the silence.

"Makoto, I'm so sorry I made you do that, I just-"

"Again. Tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note: My humblest apologies that you had to read that. Inspired by something I read on tumblr, and a real spur of the moment kind of fic. Writing for a weird kink like this is always quite the experience, especially when you have no idea how it actually goes down in real life. Regardless, I want to thank you for reading and bearing with me. I'm currently writing a multiple chapter fic for MakoHaru(spoiler alert, its gonna involve mermen), and some MuraHimu stuff, so look forward to that. Have a great day


End file.
